Weakest Link: Mix Anime Style2
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [Currently Bringing back]Take a whole bunch of anime characters put them on a game show with a crazy writer as the host and two others as fellow contestents? TheWeakestLinkpart2! Featureing:Yami,YamiBakura,Kaiba,Yahiko,Thatz,Sakura,Yusuke and Kuwabara
1. Intros

SG: Well, it's another installment of the Weakest Link! HA HA! I left some....oh let's just say, cliffhangers in the first one...if you can't remember..  
  
here's a few tips:  
  
1) Bakura returning  
  
2) Yami's shadow powers being sealed  
  
3) after the Wedding of Aisu Erufu and Seto Kaiba  
  
4) Kurama's in the hospital  
  
5) Rath and Hiei in the Shadow Realm  
  
Here's the contestants and why they are here: *Note the () are what I'm going to call them*  
  
Aisu Erufu(AE)-The winner of the first Weakest Link, crazy friend, and now Mrs. Kaiba. Comes back to win more money.  
  
Youko Kuri(YK)-The voice that gives out the statictics and another crazy friend. Wants to win money.  
  
Seto Kaiba-Ceo from Yu-gi-oh, now married to Aisu Erufu(Joey was the one giving the service), back again because of another Mokuba  
  
problem.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi-Teenage Spirit Detective from Yu Yu Hakusho. Comes in hope to find the answers on what happened to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Yami-Pharaoh 5,000 years ago from Yu-gi-oh. Comes in hope to get me to unseal his Shadow Powers again, and maybe some money to get back to Domino City.  
  
Bakura Ryou-The insain tomb robber who helped me send Hiei to Shadow Realm.(The Deal of Yami's Powers being Sealed)Returns to make sure that Yami doesn't  
  
gets his powers unsealed and money.  
  
Kuwabara-Yusuke's friend and part Spirit Detective(Mostly being mixed up in all of them). Comes to help Yusuke find the answers about the disappearence of Kurama and Hiei...and also money.  
  
Sakura Avalon-Master of the Clow Cards from Cardcaptors. Comes to find Kero and Li(who I have kidnapped! Muhahah!!)  
  
Thatz-Earth Dragon Knight from Dragon Knights. Hopes to find Rath and money...lots of it...  
  
Yahiko Myojin-From Rurouni Kenshin, the appentience to Kaoru of the Kasshin style swordsmanship. Hopes to get more money to go with the 3 Thousand American Dollars that Kenshin got as a bribe to vote out  
  
Aisu Erufu by Seto Kaiba  
  
Shadow Guardian(SG)- Host of the show, Guardian of the Shadow Realm gate...has an allience with Bakura to keep Yami's powers sealed.  
  
Here's the shows I do not own as the disclaimer:  
  
I don't own my 2 friends, Yu-Gi-oh!'s characters, Yu Yu Hakusho's Characters, Cardcaptors' Characters, Dragon Knights's Characters and Rurouni Kenshin's Characters. I also  
  
don't own Weakest Link, Pokemon or other anime that is thrown in as questions, any game shows that's thrown in.   
  
So...let's get started!!! And one more thing...there might be alittle making fun of Kaiba...but now...most of it is going to Yami....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Opening Music*  
  
SG: Welcome to the 2nd Japanese Anime Edition of...the Weakest Link....*More Music* We're back again and George is sill out....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Amazon Jungle  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
George: Hello! Hello! I need to get back to America! I have a show to do!!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
New York Weakest Link Stage  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
SG: So I'm still hosting it....these Anime Characters now have a purpose to win this game show....  
  
Yami: Like me....  
  
SG: Shut up...you baka....anyway...here are the contestants:  
  
Yahiko: Yahiko Myojin-10-Tokyo, Japan-Apprentice of the Kasshin Style of Swords-Hoping to win money to go along with the American money Kenshin got...  
  
Kaiba: *Muttering* I wish I didn't......*sigh*  
  
*Light moves*  
  
AE: Aisu Erufu-not telling-not telling again-Rabid Anime Fan and Wife of Seto Kaiba-Hoping to win more money!  
  
*Light moves*  
  
Kaiba: Seto Kaiba-16-Domino City-Ceo of Kaiba Corporation......  
  
Yami: We know that already....  
  
SG: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah..shut up...baka nobody who can't duel his way out of a paper bag...  
  
Yami: HEY! I BEAT YOU 7 TIMES!!  
  
Kaiba: HA! At least I didn't loose to stupid people or lesser ones than me...and you did loose to me!  
  
Yami: That's because you were standing on a ledge! I HAD NO CHOICE!!! Besides...most of losses were from Yugi   
  
(HEY!!!)  
  
((Sorry...it's the truth...))  
  
(And I call you my friend....humph...Fine...do the game show by yourself....if you think that I would answer the question wrong...*door closes*')  
  
Yami:**** it....  
  
SG: SHUT UP! Kaiba...you may finish....  
  
Kaiba: Finally...where was I at...oh and forced by marrage husband to Aisu Erufu-To get Shadow to fix the Mokuba problem that came up...  
  
SG: OH yeah...the house full of sugar....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Manor-Domino City  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*jumps from Pixie Stick Sugar*  
  
Me like sugar...and LOTS OF IT!!!  
  
^_________________________________________UU____________________________________________________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: don't worry...the kid will be verrrrryyyy tired.....next....  
  
Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi-16-Tokyo, Japan-Spirit Detective for Spirit World-Find out what happened to Kurama and Hiei...and kick who ever did it lousy ***!!!  
  
SG and Bakura: O.O'  
  
SG: Uhhhh.....yeah......I don't know either....uhhh...next....  
  
*Light Pans*  
  
Sakura: Sakura Avalon-12-Readington, Japan-Mistress of the Clow/Star Cards-To find my 2 friends, Li and Kero.....  
  
SG: Yeah....*thinks*She doesn't know, they are in the backroom...watching all this with a lifetime supply of Pudding....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backroom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero: PUDDING!!!!*chocolate all over*  
  
Li: Great....the stuffed animal is sugar high......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Yami-5,000 years old-Pharaoh  
  
Kaiba: Where have I heard that....oh yeah....when your head was stuck in a toaster...  
  
SG and other people:*laughing*  
  
Yami: You tripped me and I fell in...  
  
Kaiba: Yes...but I am wondering how can your head be stuck in a small toaster...I know that Wheeler might...but you...it was classic funny....  
  
Yami: Shut up...anyway........I'm hoping to get money to get back to Domino and to get Shadow to unseal my powers...  
  
SG: You are going to have to win them back...*winks at Bakura without anybody but Bakura noticing*  
  
Yami: and that's what I'm going to do...because...  
  
YK: HEY! SHUT IT AND LET OTHER PEOPLE INTRO THEMSELVES!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Yes...if you do not shut up....I will have to kick you off...with out your shadow powers...and no money to get back because I'm not transporting you back....  
  
Yami: Fine....baka....  
  
SG: I heard that!!!  
  
Yami: eap!  
  
SG: okay....Youko Kuri...your turn...we really need to go into overtime because of this...  
  
YK: Yeah....anyway...I'm Youko Kuri-not telling you my age-nor where I'm at-Rabid Anime Lover and future wife to Malik*holds up a diamond ring*  
  
SG and AE: Conragts, Youko!!!!  
  
YK: Thanks! I'm here...to win some moola....heheh.....  
  
Yami: She's scaring me...did you really have to put her next to me?  
  
SG: Shut it! Next!  
  
Kuwabara: Kuwabara-16-Tokyo, Japan-Part-time Spirit Detective  
  
Yusuke: No you're not...you only tag along because of Yukina or you were forced...  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT IT, URAMESHI!!! BEFORE I COME OVER THERE!!  
  
Yusuke: I'd like to see you try....  
  
Kuwabara: why I odda...  
  
SG: Hey! You guys can fight after the show!!! Kuwabara, finish your info..NOW!!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay! Okay! She's cranky as Hiei...  
  
SG: SHUT IT!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm helping Yusuke find Kurama and Hiei....there....  
  
SG: Finally...Bakura...you're next...  
  
Bakura: Finally...by the way, Shadow...can you move me...I'd believe this guy's idiot waves are infecting me...*pointing to Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! YOU ALBINO FREAK!!!!! I HEARD THAT!  
  
SG: SHUT IT! Yes...uh...hmmm oh...Yahiko...do you mind if you and Bakura switch...  
  
Yahiko: Why?  
  
SG: Just do it...  
  
Yahiko: Okay okay...*he and Bakura switch places*  
  
Bakura: Thank you...anyway...I'm  
  
Yami: We already...  
  
SG: *interrupts*YAMI!!! SHUT UP!!!! NOW!!! BEFORE I SEAL MORE THAN YOUR SHADOW POWERS!!!!  
  
Bakura:Oooo...she's good....anyway...I'm not going to do my intro...most people already know who I am...  
  
SG: Okay..if that's what you want to do..okay...final person...  
  
Thatz: Thatz-unknown-Draqueen, Dusis-Earth Dragon Knight-Trying to find Rath....  
  
SG: Rath? Whose Rath?  
  
Thatz: Rune told that he and Rath were in this game show...  
  
SG: OH YEAH!!!! Okay...even if you don't win...I'll bring him back....I forgot he was there.....well...finally....after about...30 minutes...dang! That's the show!  
  
Contestants: WHAT!!!  
  
SG: You guys took the whole time to do intros...we'll just wait till the next episode to begin  
  
Contestants but Bakura: *anime fall*  
  
SG: Join us next time on the Weakest Link...where we finally get to do Round 1....man I could go for a nice cup of tea right now....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: next chapter will begin the show...the question part that is....^^ 


	2. Round 1

SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
SG:*music* Welcome to the 2nd Edition of the Japanese Anime Weakest Link *More music*  
  
*turns to camera*Unfornantly, last episode was all intros...this is the same thing...but this time, we  
  
are going straight the the questions.....  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Also, you've noticed I'm not wearing a well...purple fancy dress, I'm wearing my 2nd job's uniform, black and white kimono  
  
Bakura: *thinks*sweeeeeeeettttttttt  
  
SG: Bakura....you are the first contestant...so you get to go first...  
  
Bakura: Finally....  
  
SG: Now lets begin what might be the longest 2nd edition episodes ever of...the Weakest Link.....*more music*  
  
Bakura....in science, what is matter made of?  
  
Bakura: Atoms  
  
SG: Correct  
  
Bakura:*thinking*Thank you Ryou's Little Science Class  
  
SG: Aisu, in animeology *Japanese Anime Science*, can they do the "The Matrix Float"?*I also don't own the Matrix nor it's really cool freeze frame floating*  
  
AE: Uhh....hmmm...Yes?  
  
SG: CORRECT! Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: Bank  
  
Bank:500  
  
SG: Kaiba, what is the name of the mythical flying lizard?  
  
Kaiba: Dragon  
  
SG: Correct....Yusuke, name 2 foods on which I hate....  
  
Yusuke: Huh? What the ****! HOW WOULD I KNOW! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!  
  
SG: Incorrect....the answer is....corn and corn  
  
Yusuke: What kind of an answer is that?!?  
  
SG: A good one....anyway...Sakura, what is the name of a breed of lion and tiger that is super rare....  
  
Sakura: Liger  
  
SG: Correct....Yami....*looks at question and starts to giggle*  
  
Yami: what? What?  
  
SG:*still giggling*  
  
Yami: What is it?  
  
SG: *while giggling*oh man...you are not going to get it....  
  
Yami: Okay, I better bank then....  
  
Bank: 750  
  
SG: *giggles*  
  
Yami: WHAT IS IT YOU BAKA GATE KEEPER?!?!  
  
SG:*stops giggling and gives him a death glare*never call me a baka.....  
  
Bakura: Oooo...you're in trouble.....  
  
Yami: Shut up...  
  
SG: Yami....what is the name of the rare pink cat Pokemon in the movie; Pokemon: the First Movie?  
  
Yami: The whata whata whata?  
  
SG: Wrong...  
  
Yami: What! I was going to say repeat it....  
  
SG: Sorry...you said, "The whata whata whata?" we take that as an answer....the correct answer you baka is Mew  
  
Yami:Stupid keeper...has to seal my powers and giving me kidshow questions...  
  
SG:*left eye starts twitching*what...did...you...say.....  
  
Yami: *Notices* Nothing....  
  
SG: Better be....anyway, Youko, in Samurai Deeper Kyo, what is the name of the legendary Swordsman?  
  
Youko: Demon-eyes Kyo  
  
SG: Correct!!!! Kuwabara, what's 2+2?  
  
Kuwabara: 4  
  
SG: Correct....for that...*in a baby like voice* you get your dessert  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING?  
  
SG, Kaiba, Yusuke, Bakura and Yahiko: DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Stupid host  
  
Yami: Join the party....  
  
SG: *left eye twitches more* What....  
  
Kuwabara and Yami: Nothing!  
  
SG: Good....Yahiko...  
  
Yahiko: Bank!  
  
Bank: 1250  
  
SG: Yahiko, what kind of a sword do you use?  
  
Yahiko: Wooden Sword  
  
SG: Correct, Thatz  
  
Thatz: Bank  
  
Bank: 1500  
  
SG: Thatz, what kind of dragon do you control  
  
Thatz: Earth  
  
SG: Correct....Bakura  
  
Bakura: Bank  
  
Bank: 1750  
  
SG: Bak...*music*that sounds means it's the end of round 1...and you guys...banked....a semigood 1,750...which would be going on to the next round....but....someone here is not....who here had their brains sucked out during mummification?  
  
Yami: *Raises hand*  
  
SG:*sighs*Yami....baka.....it's a joke...I wasn't meaning what the Egyptians did to your brain....by the way, they threw it out into the desert....  
  
Yami: NO THEY DID NOT!!!  
  
SG: Sure right...it's time to vote out...the WEAKEST LINK*secretly points to Yami*  
  
Sararuna(From Secret Fanfiction Project known as: Girl from Other World):The Strongest Links are the people who got their questions right...the weakest links are: Yami and Yusuke.....who would be tossed out into the cold air of the night?  
  
*Music*  
  
SG: Voting over...it's time to reveal...who you think...is the Stinky Linky...I mean...Weakest Link...  
  
*Music*  
  
Bakura: Yami  
  
Aisu Erufu: Kuwabara  
  
Kaiba: Yami  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara  
  
Sakura: Kuwabara  
  
Yami: Shadow  
  
Youko Kuri: Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi  
  
Yahiko: Kuwabara  
  
Thatz: Kaiba  
  
*Music*  
  
SG:*looks at Yami* Yami...my pharaoh....one who saved the world....WHAT GAVE YOU THE BRIGHTEST IDEA IN THE ENTIRE KNOWN WORLDS TO VOTE FOR ME!!!  
  
Contestants but Yami: *laughs*  
  
Yami: Dunno...  
  
SG: Here's a few words: YOU CAN'T VOTE THE HOST OFF!!!  
  
Yami: Yeah you can...  
  
SG: No....*sigh*Yusuke, why your partner  
  
Yusuke: One, he's not my partner....he just assumes it and he's stupid  
  
Kuwabara: NO I AM NOT! IF YOU CAN RECALL...I GOT MY QUESTION RIGHT WHILE YOU DIDN'T!!!  
  
SG: Oh brother....okay....the weakest links were Yami and Yusuke....but.....you guys voted for Kuwabara...so....Kuwabara....Yukina has decided to leave you for Kurama....you are the Weakest Link...goodbye....  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT!!! YOU ALL SUCK!!!!*runs off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: Calling me stupid....and all that stuff...they planned me to leave...I guess they can't handle my smart brain.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: With 1,750,we will begin Round 2 here after the break....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
SG: Whew...okay, I don't own Matrix, Pokemon, or really half the stuff you see on tv.....I use examples of them...^^..and Samurai Deeper Kyo...good book ^^ 


	3. Round 2: The Round with the commerical b...

SG: THE DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME!!!! and sorry for the long wait! By the way I don't own ".... For Dummies" (Basically all the stuff that they wrote for dummies...mostly about computers)I also don't own the singers, Gackt nor Masa...THOUGH I WISH I DID T.T  
  
So let's get back to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: *Music*Welcome back to the Weakest Link....*More Music*  
  
AE: THAT WAS DE LONGEST FREAKING COMMERCIAL BREAK EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: More like 6 months.....*points to the others and the audience*  
  
The others/audience: SNORE!!!!!  
  
YK: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
SG: It was.....soooo LET'S GET BACK TO THE PAIN! I mean...FUN!  
  
*MUSIC*  
  
SG: Bakura, name all 3 of my pet dragons  
  
Bakura: Masa, Gackt and A GREAT PAIN  
  
SG: CORRECT!!!!  
  
AE and YK: Awww....GGGGGAAAACCCCCCKKKKKTTTTTTT *drools and faints*  
  
SG: You guys might want to wake up.....Aisu....in algebra...(9*56)+(72/9)=a What does "a" equal to?  
  
AE:hmmmmmmmm...*whips out calculator and starts crunching numbers*  
  
Kaiba: OH COME ON! I KNOW THAT ONE!!!!  
  
AE: 512!  
  
SG: Correct....Seto...  
  
Kaiba: bank...  
  
Mr. Bank: 2250  
  
SG: Seto, in the book, "Watches for Dummies" what powers the watch...  
  
Kaiba: WHAT! YOU GAVE ME THAT QUESTION! It's a battery....  
  
SG: Correct.......Yusuke....what is the name of your spirit beast...  
  
Yusuke: Do I really have to?  
  
SG: Less you want to get the question wrong....  
  
Yusuke: *Sigh and mumbles*Puu  
  
SG: Huh? What did you say?  
  
Yusuke: I SAID PUU YOU ******!!!!  
  
SG:*twitch* what...*twitch* did...*twitch* you...*twitch* call me?  
  
Yusuke: *****  
  
Bakura: You shouldn't have done that.....^_^'  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Bakura: Let me put it to you this way.....enjoy your stay at the Shadow Realm....*starts to chuckle* because you are going to be there for a while....  
  
Yusuke: Shadow Realm? *turns to see host*  
  
SG: *holding out M. Bell Staff*See ya! *sends Yusuke to the Shadow Realm*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
De Shadow Realm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: AHHHH!!!!!!! *notices he's okay and stops*So I guess this is why they call it the Shadow Realm.......  
  
Hiei: Idiot...  
  
Yusuke: HEY! WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU AND KURAMA FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK...and 6 months....by the way, where is fox boy?  
  
Hiei: How should I know....he voted me off the show...he's in the hospital or something....  
  
Yusuke: You mean to tell me you were on this crazy show?!?!  
  
Hiei: Humph! Yeah and I was the 2nd off.......  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *has his katana at Yusuke's neck* Want to laugh more, laughing boy?  
  
Yusuke: No.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Show  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: *Breathing hard*  
  
YK: See...this is what happens if you call her that......  
  
Yami, Kaiba, Thatz, Yahiko and the audience: O_O!!!!  
  
Bakura: ^___^  
  
SG: Okay....moving on........Sakura what is your favorite Star Card?  
  
Sakura: It would either have to be Hope or Windy....  
  
SG: I have down here one of the 2....correct!!!!!!! Youko Kuri! What is Pockey?  
  
YK: You should know...you ate an entire box of it...it's bisque sticks half way up dipped in chocolate....  
  
SG: Correct! *eating some Pockey*...okay *Puts it away* Yami *looks at the question and starts to laugh uncontrollably*  
  
Yami: O.O'  
  
SG: Yami...who wrote, "Watches for Dummies"?  
  
Yami: uhhhhhhhh....Huh?  
  
SG: Incorrect...the answer is: actually...I don't know...   
  
The Group: HUH?!?!?!?!?!  
  
SG: SHUT UP! Anyway....Yahiko what is the Japanese word for Sword  
  
Yahiko: Katana  
  
SG: Correct! Thatz!  
  
Thatz: bank!  
  
Mr. Bank: 2500  
  
SG: Thatz, what are the names of the 5 Guardian dragons?  
  
Thatz: Light, Fire, Earth, Water and Wind...  
  
SG: Correct...Bakura....  
  
Bakura: Bank....  
  
Mr. Bank: 2750  
  
SG:*smiles* Ba....*music sounds*Oh! We are all out of time!!!!!!!!! and we banked...some money...mostly a 1000 dollars....the grand total of the money is now $2750!!!!!! Now...it's time to vote off the Weakest link!  
  
Sarahruna: The strongest Link in this round is Bakura he banked the most money....the weakest Links were Yusuke and Yami...but since Yusuke was sent to the Shadow Realm.....it's Yami.....  
  
SG: Times UP! Lets see who you picked to be the weakest link!!!!!  
  
*music*  
  
Bakura: Yami  
  
Aisu Erufu: Yusuke  
  
Kaiba: Aisu Erufu  
  
Sakura:   
  
YoukoKuri: Yusuke  
  
Yami: Bakura  
  
Yahiko: Yusuke  
  
Thatz: I want the money!  
  
(music ends)  
  
SG: O_O Ummmmmmmm....okay...this is the strangest thing....Sakura....why is your thing blank?  
  
Sakura: I don't know...I couldn't figure out who....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li and Kero: *After both eating the pudding* YOU IDIOT! PICK SOME ONE!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: It's okay, Sakura...I lost track myself.....Thatz....umm.......yeah....why did you put that down?  
  
Thatz: Because I want the money....  
  
SG: -_- ooookkkkaaaaaayyyy...I'll let that slide too....okay....even though Yusuke was sent to the Shadow Realm, he's still in the show...the weakest link was Yami...  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
SG: Give me one moment *opens the gate to the Shadow Realm and goes in*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow Realm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei are fighting each other*  
  
SG: O_O  
  
Yusuke: HEY! YOU *****! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!  
  
SG: _+  
  
Hiei: YOU IDIOT! EVEN I KNOW NOT TO CALL THE GATEKEEPER OF THE SHADOW REALM THAT!!!  
  
SG: YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUSSSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: O_o  
  
Hiei: Now you done it.....  
  
SG: YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK AND YOU CAN ROT IN THIS REALM FOREVER!!!! *disappears*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: *appears again* *sigh* That's much better....  
  
Bakura: Got some anger out?  
  
SG: Yep...Now Yusuke has to rot in there...^_^  
  
The group but Bakura: O_O O_o  
  
SG: ^___^ don't give me that look...you could be next....  
  
The group: ^-^  
  
SG: Good....now for our commercial break  
  
The audience and the group (but Bakura): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: ^_^ I'm really sorry for the wait!!! Hard to think of questions...maybe you guys can help by giving some suggestions on some! ^-^  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Round 3: Swiss Cake Rolls

SG: Sigh After this one reviewer who complains about my fic, whom I had to remove his reviews, I got my inspiration back, sorta...but no help from that guy....sept for the question, other than that he just kept ona flame'n. Anyway, I don't own anything and I don't own my 2 friends, AE and YK....so with out furter adu.....let's get this fic going!  
  
?  
  
SG: :) Welcome back to...the WEAKEST LINK!!! music Thank you for waiting our 4 month commercial break....  
  
Kaiba: (Rabid) Start the #### show......twitch  
  
SG: O.O ummmm....someone....call....the...inching away abit vet......  
  
AE: Kaiba-kun honey?  
  
Kaiba: WHAT!!! Has crazed eyes....  
  
AE: Eh....nothing....   
  
Door Bursts open and men in white coats appear  
  
The Men in White: HuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthut carrying a very LARGE needle  
  
The Contestants (But Kaiba) and the audience: O.o  
  
SG: It's the teen in the blue trench.... =)  
  
MIW: salutes Yes 'mam! HuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthut does strange march over towards Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Stay back....stay back....I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND....gets jabbed by the needle X .X Faints  
  
AE: KAIBA...WAHHHHHH T.T  
  
SG: Thank you, boys.....  
  
MIW: Yes 'mam! HuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthutHuthuthut marches out with the needle  
  
Everyone but Kaiba, AE, SG and Bakura: O.O O.o o.o o.O O.O  
  
SG: -.- don't give that look, or you'll be jabbed by the happy needle....  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
SG: Okay....after that note...let's begin the Weakest Link!!!   
  
Music  
  
SG: Bakura.....what is the meaning of life?  
  
Bakura: 42  
  
SG: Correct....  
  
Yami: 42? I thought the meaning of life was....  
  
SG: You wanna be next...  
  
Yami: Eap!  
  
SG: =) anyway, Aisu Erufu...  
  
AE: Bank!  
  
Bank: 250  
  
SG: Aisu, what does, M.I.W mean?  
  
AE: The Men in White?  
  
SG: Correct, Kaiba....  
  
Kaiba: Drooling  
  
SG: Uh...nevermind.....Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Bank....  
  
Bank: 500  
  
SG: Sakura, how many Swiss cake rolls can you fit into a Disk Drive before it breaks? (A/N: Thank you East Coast Rider, though I tried to delete your reviews due to your yellingness of my lack of updatingness....)  
  
Sakura: O.O...ummmmm....1?  
  
SG: I'm sorry, the answer was a 10 chunks of the Swiss cake roll along with the cream filling....  
  
The Audience: O.o  
  
SG: =)...anyway...YoukoKuri, whose your favorite Yu Yu Hakusho Character: Kurama, Hiei or Kuwabara?  
  
YoukoKuri: =) Hiei! holds up leash that leads to the audience to where it connects to the collar around Hiei's Neck  
  
Hiei: Someone get this baka collar off of me....  
  
YoukoKuri: Shut up, Slave! Or no killing for you!  
  
Hiei: ToT  
  
SG: Wow...that's a first, Hiei's crying....but wait! How did he....  
  
YoukoKuri: Hope you didn't mind if I just left the Shadow Monsters to "play" Yusuke and took Hiei out....  
  
Bakura and SG: O.O  
  
Hiei: Yes and when I get out of this collar, I will have my revenge on you two....  
  
Bakura and SG: OoO   
  
SG: coughs okay then.....anyway, that's correct, Yami, What is the name of the net navie from Megaman NT Warrior who actually deleted Megaman?  
  
Yami: Uh...hmmm.......uhhh...Magicman?  
  
SG: Wrong! And I thought you would actually get this one! The answer is...well...why don't I let Bakura say the answer....  
  
Bakura: You baka, it was Pharaohman....I'm surprised, Pharaoh, that you wouldn't know an Egyptian Net navie which has, "PHARAOH" in the name, that deleted Megaman....  
  
SG: =P  
Bakura: =)  
  
Yami: ToT No fair!  
  
SG: All is fair in love, war and mint chocolate ice cream....  
  
Yami: What?  
  
SG: =p anyway, Yahiko....what's the name of the bug that Kenshin and Sanno were imitating because you saw them?  
  
Yahiko: Cicada  
  
SG: Correct....Thatz,  
  
Thatz: bank it, baby!  
  
Bank: 750  
  
SG: ookay...Thatz, who many swords did Rath break in the series?  
  
Thatz: Dunno...he breaks so many that I've lost count....  
  
SG: Judges?  
  
Judges: makes a farting noise  
  
SG: Sorry...that's not the answer we are looking for.....anyway...Bakura....music Oh! That sound means we are out of time....anway...in the time we took to do this, you guys have banked 750 dollars and that's how many brain cells Kuwabara has....  
  
Everyone: Laughing

Kuwabara: From the audience HEY! I heard that!

Bakura: And who gives a care about what you said, baka.... =P  
  
SG: Anyway...it's time to vote off...de weakest link!   
  
Music  
  
Sarahruna: In reality, Kaiba is the Weakest Link due to he was unable to answer his question...the strongest link is YoukoKuri....but who will leave this monkey cage?  
  
Music  
  
SG: It's time now to vote the Baka Link....  
  
music  
  
Bakura: Yami  
  
Aisu Erufu: The Men in White  
  
Kaiba: I'm alittle rubber monkey......  
  
Sakura: Yahiko  
  
Yami: Bakura  
  
YoukoKuri: Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: Yami  
  
Thatz: Yahiko  
  
music  
  
SG: okay...I'm not about to ask Kaiba why he wrote, "I'm alittle Rubber Monkey"....  
  
Kaiba: =) that's because I am......  
  
SG: O.o......anyway....Aisu, why the men in white?  
  
AE: Because they jabbed a needle in my husband's side! ToT  
  
SG: O.O You didn't want a rabid husband, did ya?  
  
AE: True...but still!!!!!  
  
SG: Okay okay.....uh.....Youko, why Yahiko?  
  
YK: Becauase.....he's a kid! Isn't there like... a rule stating that little kids can't do this show?  
  
SG: Well...there is....but we did let Kid Trunks compete...so.....yeah...  
  
Yahiko: :P  
  
YK: :P  
  
SG: Okay then....the weakest Link was Kaiba...due..to....well...anyway...but you guys just voted off, the strongest link, who was Yahiko....  
  
Yahiko: WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Well Yahiko, it looks like you failed to be a swordsman....  
  
Yahiko: =(  
  
SG: You are the Weakest Link...good bye  
  
Music as Yahiko walks off....not after kicking Youko in her leg.  
  
YE:Why you........  
  
  
  
Backstage  
  
########################  
  
Yahiko: Heh....oh well.....maybe I can trick Kaiba for money since he's like that...heheheheh =)  
  
#####################  
  
Stage  
  
#####################  
  
SG: Who will win the money? Find out...after the break!  
  
Kaiba: Are you my mommy?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
SG: Maybe we should've kept him rabid.....-.-U  
  
Bakura:.....naww.....pulls a camera out of his pocket But it makes great Blackmail...ya mind, Shadow?  
  
SG: no....But I think Aisu would....  
  
AE: =( You are not take'n a picture of my forced-by-marriage-husband like this....  
  
Bakura: clicks Camera  
  
AE: in about 30 seconds....you're going to wish that you'd even taken that picture....-.-  
  
Bakura: And how are you doing to do that?  
  
################  
  
30 seconds later  
  
###############  
  
Aisu dusts off her hands  
  
SG: You shouldn't have asked....  
  
Bakura: ice pack on his head ToT  
  
  
  
SG: o there...I updated...now I'm in serious need of funny questions for this fic! and no more, "How many Swiss Cake Rolls can you suff into a Disk Drive" questions.....so send questions through reviews.....=] And who here also hates this stupid Quick Edit? It's so stupid! I had to reupload this chapter because of this stupid thing because I had to replace the stars with the plus signs....ToT and then I hade to replace them with the side and back arrows and most of my smiles were taken off....ToT  
  
anyway, ja!


End file.
